


Baby, this is it

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e13 Le Morte D'Arthur, F/M, Inside his head, POV Arthur, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: It had given Arthur a certain joy to tease Guinevere about the words she had told him during his illness. But it had also made him think.





	Baby, this is it

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for 'The Pendragons Shipping Meme', Day 1: The moment you started to ship Arwen.

_ I heard a voice. _

_ “For the love of Camelot, you have to live.” _

_ A soft kiss on my hand... _

Arthur was resting after recovering from the bite of the Questing Beast. After his father’s visit, he finally had some time to rest and think.  _ “The man I am inside” _ she had said. Cute. It had given Arthur a certain joy to tease Guinevere about the words she had told him during his illness. But it had also made him think. These past few weeks he had gotten to know the servant girl a bit better, and apparently she had gotten to know him too. She had now told him multiple times how she believed in him, when all he had known from her in the past were her eye-rolling, disapproving looks. Though there was still plenty of that going around.

_ “Because I have faith in you!” _

When she said stuff like that, for some reason it gave him hope. Arthur wondered when he stopped seeing her as just Morgana’s maid. She kept showing him over and over again that she truly had a brave heart. He supposes that that was the first step.

_ “Food is scarce for these people. You shouldn’t turn your nose up at it!” _

_ “The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do.” _

So the next step was probably letting himself admit how pretty she was. She had those captivating eyes. It’s probably inappropriate, but Arthur keeps thinking of the day he visited her when her father died; he can still feel those piercing eyes looking at him when she thanked him. Like she saw right through him.  
  
He keeps trying to dismiss her, dismiss these new views and feelings he has towards her, and why wouldn't he? She's just a servant. It didn't matter that she's brave and cute. Arthur was gonna forget about all these musings in the morning, and treat her like a simple servant again. Like it should be. Except she keeps finding a way through his head...

_ Guinevere _

**Author's Note:**

> **Insert the absolute eargasm that is Bradley James saying Guinevere**
> 
> my response to the question for more context: https://twitter.com/sadpendragon/status/1032574222739165184?s=21


End file.
